


When All Is Gone

by Mischief_Managed33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry, Death, Gen, Hurt, Poor Remus, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, end of the first war, implied wolfstar, where did Harry go between Halloween night and when he got put on Petunia's doorstep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33
Summary: Remus is left alone with his thoughts and grief after he learns the Potters are dead.





	When All Is Gone

Remus sat alone in Grimmauld Place feeling alone and terribly empty. There was a big gaping hole where his heart used to be and he didn’t know he was supposed to live without a heart. His best friend, James Potter, was dead.

Sirius had left sometime in the whirl of grief, and Remus couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He thought of James and Lily, terrified out of their minds trying to protect their only child.

A child Sirius Black was now in charge of and instead of trying to fulfill his duties he had run away like a coward. Remus felt the beginnings of a boiling rage, but he calmed it quickly. Nothing could get past the ocean of deep depressive grief that overwhelmed his entire being.

James.

Lily.

Harry.

Two gone and the other left an orphan. Poor sweet Harry that everyone tried so desperately to protect. Fat lot of good that did. Remus wondered with grim curiosity if Harry had been witness to James and Lily’s deaths. Did Harry have that memory to haunt him in his dreams forever? Would he even remember the tragedy of his parents?

It was said that Harry had defeated Voldemort, and frankly Remus thought that was ridiculous. How could a baby defeat a dark lord? No one could know the truth _anyway._ Those three were the only ones in the house. How long had Harry been alone and frightened before help came? Was he still there? If not, where was he?

The doorbell rang.

Remus stared at the front door as if it would open itself if only he thought hard enough. Maybe it could. However, his concentration had been broken when a set of urgent heavy knocks fell upon the wood. Remus got up and opened the door a crack.

It was Hagrid. With Sirius’ motorcycle. With baby Harry wrapped up in a bundle of blankets Remus recognized from the Potter household.

“I didn’t mean teh bother yeh,” Hagrid mumbled, shuffling his weight back and forth on the front porch. “But, I need to speak teh Dumbledore and I know Black is off doing something on his own. Gave me his bike, after all.”

Remus merely nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak to anybody.

“Can you take ittle Harry fer a bit? Just while I get things sorted with teh professor?”

Remus nodded and held out his arms to catch Harry. He nodded his thanks and goodbyes to Hagrid before closing the door, leaving himself with one of the three people on his mind. He only wished he had the other two as well.

Harry was fitfully sleeping and he was paler than normal. Just under his hairline there was a dark and irritated cut that Remus was afraid would get infected. Glad to have a purpose other than moping about the flat, Remus looked for antiseptic and bandages. He put a little on Harry’s scar and when he whined, Remus cooed to him to help get him back to sleep.

Remus sat down on the couch and dangerously let his mind wander while keeping a steady hold on Harry. He looked down on the child and he took in as much as he could, resolving in his mind that he would make this a moment to cherish forever, even if he never got to see his little Prongslet again.

If this moment had to keep Remus going for the rest of his life, then so be it.

When Remus opened his eyes to big, distressed, green eyes and a wretched scream, Remus remembered.


End file.
